Daddy's Revenge
by Teen Cullen
Summary: Co-write with Carlislelover1234. The Cullen's learder has a Skeleton in his closet that has come back to huant his good family from 1600 England. How will the Cullens hold up with Evil realitve comeing a kidnapping them intill he reaches his great goal?
1. Chapter 1

The Cullen's were relaxing peacefully in their living room; it was only 3 days after the incident with Carlisle's father. Everyone was still a little bit shaken from it, Carlisle being the worst. His injuries weren't all healed, both physically and emotionally. Carlisle sat cuddled up in Esme's arms on the couch, feeling her comfort. The door bell rang twice, startling each Cullen. Alice pranced to the door, opening it with a worried look.

As they waited they head the door creak open the shut soon after. Edward stood up as soon as the scent of the enemy came. Jasper and Emmet were soon to follow, but before they could do anything, Carlisle's father came around the corner, holding Alice captive. The bastard held her in a choke with a lighter near her face. She was holding on to his arm trying to force it down and away but his strength trumped hers greatly. The man smiled when he saw all of the Cullens ready to spring into action.

"Let her go!" Jasper snarled. His eyes flashed dangerously, ready to pounce and kill. Growls rippled throughout the room.

"I think not. Carlisle, my boy, you shouldn't have escaped." Carlisle's father sneered. Carlisle bared his teeth, snarling.

"Let my daughter go you asshole!" He snarled.

Alice tried to bite his arm in hopes to escape. She only got the lighter held closer to her face. Whimpers escaped her lips as her eyes became wider with fear. Jasper inched closer, hoping to save his true love. Edward put a hand on Jasper, giving him a look that made him back off.

"What do you want, Mr. Cullen?" He eyed Alice and she took a deep breath closing her eyes in anticipation. She looked as though see would burst in to tears. Jasper growled quietly. Edward step forward again establishing his position to Carlisle's father. The bastered just smiled again pulling the lighter just that much closer to Alice.

"Oh I want many things. Money, fame, new clothes, basic stuff. But I mostly want Carlisle to suffer and what's a better way than hurt his 'family.' "Mr. Cullen smirked.

Carlisle's gaze turned to fear for his family. Esme gripped his hand. "Just take me and let her go. She has nothing to do with this." Carlisle choked. "Never!" Emmett protested. Everyone nodded.

Mr. Cullen smiled wide."I see. Carlisle hates having his family hurt and his family hates seeing him hurt. Interesting." He said to himself, a plan forming in his mind. Edward eyes popped for a monument. Then his face became a rode of steel. "I wouldn't dare to do something so stupid Sir. If I were you, I would let her go now or for the love of all that is holy I will rip her from your dead arms." He said it in such calm that most of the families were shocked and worried. Jasper took a step to stand with Edward, both glared like demons at the son of a bitch. The bastered laughed, "Watch me!"

And with that Mr. Cullen threw the lighter towards Carlisle. Edward ran and pushed him out of the way. The rug quickly caught fire but Esme quickly tossed a vase full of water on the spreading flame. Mr. Cullen ran out the door, taking Alice with him. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward followed him through the forest. As they ran, Mr. Cullen finally reached a building secluded deep in the woods. The boys ran in after him, gasping at what they saw. Emmet snarled at the empty warehouse.

"He tricked us!" He boomed. Edward sniffed the air. "Alice." He whispered. Edward zoomed out the door following the trail. As the scent grew its strongest, Mr. Cullen and his henchmen came into view. When Edward accidentally stepped on a leaf making it crunch, Mr. Cullen spun around and hissed. "Get him!" He commanded. Edward tried to run but was caught in the arms of a man twice as big as Emmett. He watched as Mr. Cullen wrote something down on a piece of paper and dropped it.

As he was dragged off, Edward caught a whiff of Alice's scent retreating back the way he came from. Edward satisfied that Alice had gotten away, began to struggle in the grip of the two most mindless idiots of his existence. Suddenly Mr. Cullen made a signal and Edward was kicked in the gut. Hard. That stopped the struggling until Mr. Cullen smiled and began to think how good it would be to draw Carlisle out then of course fool his son once again. "NO!" Edward began to struggle again, but this time a hard smack and a yell stopped him. He started in to the baste red's eyes.

"What is your name boy? Who was the first to be created by my weak, son?"Edward stayed silent for a monument thinking over his options, and desisted the more he cooperated the more he got back, though it was guaranteed to be little.

"I'm the first sired by the animal drinker Carlisle Cullen, and bare my birth name Edward." Just like you address the voice he thought bitterly. "And pray tell, Bitch, who are you to capture my family and injurer my father?" He growled with fierce protectiveness. The Damn bastered laughed! I'm getting tired of this, Edward thought.

"I'm Mr. Cullen. Your grandfather, as it may seem." He walked around Edward slowly examining him. "Well then you seem to be strong but well find that out soon enough, hmm?" Edward kept his gaze down not wanting to provoke him.

Carlisle was getting worried about Edward. It had been an hour since they left and Edward was supposed to be right behind them. "Boys, I'll be back. I'm going to find your brother." He told them and after much protest they let him go alone. As he followed Edward's trail, his scent wasn't the only one there. That's when he found the note...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this wasn't truly Betaed,but I wanted to get this out for you guys Finally. Hope you like it (even with my Dyslexia(if you can't tell by it's spelling...))

Carlisle didn't have time to tell his family, so he just took off to England. To his old home. The note had said to come 'home' in 24 hours or Edward would be tortured then sentenced to death. His bitch of a father was going to hurt his son and that really ticked him off. He was the father now, he didn't make the mistake of hurting his children and he wasn't going to let HIS Father hurt HIS son. He would protect his child, no matter what the threat was.

As he reached the end of his trip, he stopped in front of his old house. Memories flooded his mind. Some good but mostly bad, cautiously he opened the door and walked in. Carlisle didn't have even a second to think before his hands were tied behind his back and he was brutally dragged to the dark basement. He smelled Edward right away and his dead heart almost broke. When his father's face came into view, he snarled.

"If you've hurt him, I will kill you." Carlisle yelled. Mr. Cullen laughed. "Oh don't worry, I haven't. I was just waiting for you to get here, now the torture can really start." He smirked. Carlisle was chained standing to a wall, arms above his head. He squirmed slightly, feeling very vulnerable. Edward's mangled body was brought in; he struggled limply while being strapped to the opposite wall. "Now the torture can begin." Mr. Cullen laughed.

Edward whimpered slightly when he saw his father across from him. "Dad? What the HELL!" He turned to the bastered. " You son of a Bitch. How could you lure him here? He is still recovering! What coward does that?" The imbecile to his left drew back his hand to slap him, but Edward saw it and clamped his teeth into the flesh, then kicked him in the gut leaving him withering on the ground as Edward's venom burned in his system.

"You...little...shit!" He finally choked out. Once the venom's burn slowly went away, Mr. Cullen smiled. "Now, Now Edward, I'd be good or your weak father will pay dearly."

"You will not touch him!" Edward snarled. Mr. Cullen just laughed and walked over to Carlisle. "Quite a mouth your son has. Probably gets it from you." He backhanded him across the face.

"Now Edward, let me make you a deal. Your stupid father will be free if you become my son. Simple as that. What do you say?" Mr. Cullen asked. Edward looked at his father. "Edward, don't do it. Please." Carlisle pleaded. A guard punched Carlisle in the face, shutting him up. "I refuse to be your son. I will never be yours. NEVER!" Edward snarled

"Oh now you've gone and hurt my feelings, Edward. But I'll get used to the idea. Believe me you Will be my son." Eric had started the fire in the grate at the back of the room and was poking it gently with a metal rod, stirring it to life. Mr. Cullen snatched it off of him, tip glowing, and pointed it at Edward.

"Carlisle! Do you remember this one? It was a favorite of mine... you cried for hours after just the first. Now let's see if Edward can handle it better then you." He started for Edward with an evil gleam in his eye.

"No! Don't hurt him! I'll take it! Just leave him alone!" Carlisle screamed franticly. Mr. Cullen stopped. "Oh really? You'd take the burn yourself instead of Edward? Very brave" He smirked mockingly.

"Yes Yes Yes! Please!" Carlisle pleaded. Edward looked at his father in shock. Never had he seen him so distressed and panicked.

Edward gave the older man a look that could have killed a human. "Mr. Cullen I'll make you a proposition. If I take every punishment without yelling you don't hurt my Father." Mr. Cullen looked at Edward weighing his options. "You have three chances Edward, when they expire not only will Carlisle be given the same punishment but you will submit and become my son." Edward took one look at his father and nodded clenching his jaw so tightly Carlisle though it would snap.

Mr. Cullen chuckled. "Alright then. Let's see how you do with this one." He suddenly pressed the poker to Edward's arm hard, giving him no time to prepare. Edward couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips. "Edward!" Carlisle yelled. "Strike one!" Mr. Cullen yelled.

"Please! Please don't hurt him!" Edward begged. Mr. Cullen smiled. "Well, we made a deal Edward. This could all go away if you agree to be my son." Edward snarled. "Never! I'd rather die than be your son." Mr. Cullen tutted. "That is a shame. Your stupid, retarded father is a lame excuse for a son. You will make a great replacement. It will just take time." He said. Mr. Cullen walked over to Carlisle.

Carlisle just looked at Edward "Edward its okay. Calm down, son...grunt" Mr. Cullen applied the rod to Carlisle's almost-healed chest. When he didn't cry out in pain, the bastered pushed it harder into his tender flesh smiling when he finally gave a cry of pain. Carlisle had tried so hard not to scream, but he just couldn't keep it in.

Edward watched his father be tortured. He cried out with him and felt his pain along with the pain of failing him, but he started hearing Carlisle speak to him in his mind. _"It's okay, son. Don't think about it Edward. Everything's alright lad."_ his mantras calmed Edward enough to realize Mr. Cullen was coming at him with another medieval devise.

"Now, for the next test. Both of you will get this one so you can suffer together." Mr. Cullen said. He held two huge gas tanks and masks. He put one over Edward's mouth and nose and one of Carlisle's. He flipped the switch on. "The gas will make you extremely thirsty and weak. You won't even be able to fight back against this." Mr. Cullen punched Carlisle in the face. He could only moan in pain. The guards released the ropes that bound them and Edward and Carlisle slowly crawled over to each other.

Edward grabbed Carlisle first, though it was pain stacking slow to reach him. He wanted to grab the mask off. Not just because of it harmful gases, but how irritating it was to have it stick out from his face. Carlisle pulled Edward to his chest. His son was strong but this was horrible and the pain showed amid the panic in his eyes. He shouldn't have to meet pain, ever. At least in Carlisle's eyes. Edward just held on to Carlisle, leaning on him, the gases were defiantly working and fast. He was feeling exhausted, energy drained.

They sat there in silence, both breathing heavily. "Edward, are you doing okay?" Carlisle breathed. His vision was blurring slightly. The colors of the wall were mixing together. "Y…yeah." Edward said, eyes closed. Carlisle patted Edward's shoulder comfortingly. He suddenly started shaking, almost as if he were freezing cold. "Carlisle, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly. Carlisle nodded while shaking.

Edward held onto Carlisle, pushing them toward the wall and letting Carlisle lean against it. Carlisle had given up on speaking out loud seeing he could not scream at his father or comfort Edward as his thoughts were full of fear as well. Edward had been losing breath slowly and was also having his vision blurred until he couldn't even tell you what the room looked like, as it was a tie-dye of black robes and off white walls. What was happening? He felt so cold he moved as close to his father as he could, trying to feel his calmness.

Carlisle pulled Edward close, still shaking. He closed his eye, gritting his teeth against the pain. Images and flashbacks swam in his vision. Carlisle finally sank to his knees, clutching his head. Edward sat against the wall, trying to control his breathing. He wrapped his arms around his father. Carlisle felt unusually warm for a vampire. Almost as if he was running a fever.

Edward watched the horrid things pass though Carlisle's eyes and mind while trying his best not to poke a pink vamp-eating-bunny in the nose. Edward felt both extremes of hot and cold as they bounced thought his body making him feel an itch in his the back of his throat. Suddenly Edward was pulled away from Carlisle into strange arms. His eyes swam though the person features obscuring his face, but the person took off the mask and offered soothing words that sounded nice and also foreign...wrong. He instantly knew who it was when he looked straight into their mind. Mr. Cullen had been trying to win Edward over with his version of Stockton syndrome.

"Put...Me...down!" Edward gasped. Mr. Cullen chuckled. "You are just one step closer to being my son." Edward's eyes widened. He closed his eyes, colors swimming in his vision. He was chained on the wall again along with Carlisle. "Since you showed signs of improving, you won't have to take the torture." Mr. Cullen explained. Edward was only aware of someone talking; he couldn't make out the words.

Mr. Cullen pulled out a 1000wat tazer and walked toward Carlisle. "Let's see how well you take 1000 volts of electricity coursing through your body along with those hallucinates." He jabbed the tazer in Carlisle's neck, right where he was bitten. He screamed out in agony. Carlisle's senses were on overload. He finally just collapsed in his bonds, not breathing or moving. His entire mind was pain, suffering and death. He looked like death warmed over.

Edward screamed along with Carlisle, he was in a dazed state, felt as his own pain though his father's mind. Forcing himself to stay focused on the really world and looked Mr. Cullen in the eye. "You asshole. We had a deal and you dishonored it. How could you do something so horrid, and to your own son?" It was a quite statement but full of disgust and rebuke.

"You think I'm cruel? Well your right Edward. I'm cruel, and I will have my way, boy. You will Be My Son." Edward looked into his eyes and smiled with pity.

"You've never been a father, have you?"

Ha! You thought this was part of the story ritght? Well this is my way to get to ask you...What you think? Please take two seconds to at least write Good/Bad! It helps you know!

*********************************************************************************************8

(ill fix the carlisle spelling one of these days...)


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like this chapter! please review!

"What do you mean by that? You doubt i was able to father a child? You think Carlisle is a bastered?" His voice was curise and menacing like a cobra who's playing with its food before striking. "No, I believe you've "fathered" him, but you never loved him or taught him what it was to be taken care of, to be loved." The bastered laughed. "that is not being a father young one. It's to teach your child (fathered or not) how to live and not to be weak-" Edward interrupted with fevered effort and confliction "Who told you that bullshit? if wanna run a boot camp on steroids okay, but don't you ever think this is right! Hell Carlisle figured it out way before i even was his son, and after what you drilled into him that's amazing how stupid of you." Mr. Cullen in shock tired to interrupt. "You little bitch- you will respect me!" "no I think not. your just mad that your so called "weak and stupid son" figured in maybe 5 yrs what you still don't get."

Mr. Cullen growled. He bit Edward in the shoulder. Edward cried out in pain. Burning spread through his body. "You better watch your tongue boy. It will get you and Carlisle into heaps of trouble." Edward snarled. "You're just afraid to hear the truth. That's why you're doing this." He said. Mr. Cullen stopped short. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, eyes burning with fury.  
"You are afraid to think how horrible of a father you were. You can't accept that Carlisle turned out better than you will ever be. And he did it without your help." Edward continued.

"Shut up you bitch" Mr. Cullen cried slapping Edward in the face. "I've had enough of you, boy." He grabbed a chocker off the table a pushed it over Edward scratching his neck while putting it on. Edward tried to protest but found he could only make ineligible guttural sounds. Mr. Cullen laughed as he picked up another tool of torcher and backed up for Edward toward Carlisle. "I think your deal is off my dear boy. Oh, but don't worry! You shall still be my son. And if I must I will Proof it to you, by Killing your enlighten creator." Edward eyes went wide and his struggles were actually rumbling though the wall, but he was still too weak to bend the steel that binned him to the wall.

Mr. Cullen clutched a blow torch in his hands. Carlisle's eyes widened in fear. "Your end is soon Carlisle. Finally I won't have to deal with you." He sneered. "P..Please don't." Carlisle choked out. Mr. Cullen turned on the torch, the flame flickering high. He ran it over Carlisle's chest, making 3rd degree burns. Carlisle cried out. Edward made sure to stay out of Carlisle's mind. He sobbed for his father, wanting to beg and pled for his father's life.

Edward continued to cry as he loosened the restrains slightly trying to reach his father in vain. His father also struggled while looking desperately at Edward, knowing what his life could be if he was left to the bastered. Now Carlisle was barely hanging on to consciousness, but he looked into the bastered eyes and saw nothing but hate, greed and now satisfaction form his soon to be death.

**********************************************************************8

Esme had been furious when Carlisle hadn't come home. They went to the decoy house again finding both Edward's a Carlisle's sent and took off after it. When the finally reached an airport Alice saw Mr. Cullen and his proposal to Edward to become his son. With all of the Cullens enraged with the though they found Carlisle had taken a plane to England. But when they arrived in England they lost the scent. They only had Alice's visions to go on.

Alice stopped dead in her tracks. She held her head and let out a long wail of sadness. Jasper rushed to her, cradling her in his arms. "Alice honey...Shhhhh, what did you see?" He soothed. Her sobs quieted to hiccups. "Carlisle...Edward...in danger...house in the woods...North from here." Alice finally got out. She sprung to her feet and raced off. The family followed her scent, running as fast as they could.

Carlisle couldn't stop the screams that erupted from his throat as his father jammed the flaming poker into his chest over and over. Mr. Cullen couldn't stop smiling as he heard his 'son's' screams of pain. He soon put the poker down and pulled out a long dagger made of solid steel. He dipped it into the fire, making the metal turn fiery red. Mr. Cullen slashed Carlisle's arms and lower leg. Edward yelled for him to stop, not being able to stand to watch.

Suddenly loud shouts and smacks were heard from above the basement. Emmet, Esme, and Jasper came down first taking down all the impisles while Rosalie and Alice flowed behind throwing them in the fire burning their fucking corps in the fire. Emmet tackled Mr. Cullen to the floor with a bang. Esme went to Carlisle caching him as Alice released him from his restraints. Jasper did the same with Edward , but Edward continued to fight alongside his brothers.

There had been more than just 3 impisles apparently, as 5 more came down the stairs getting trampled by Jasper and Edward. Emmet was having trouble with Mr. Cullen. He was stronger then he looked and kept slipping out of Em's grasp. When Edward saw this he made quick work of imbles 4, but not quick enough. As Edward turned to help his brother Mr. Cullen had slipped out of Emmet's grasp all the way and grabbed Edward's weakened in a headlock.

"Let him GO!" Emmett shouted. Mr. Cullen just laughed. "No way in hell will I let my new son go." He said. "What are you talking about? He's not your son." Jasper snarled. "Oh yes he is! We made a deal." Mr. Cullen retorted. "That deal was broken!" Edward choked. Mr. Cullen was ready to twist and pull, snap and kill when he was pounced on by an unknown force. Bella picked Edward up, making sure he was okay. Carlisle and Mr. Cullen wrestled on the floor, both fighting for dominance. Mr. Cullen tore into Carlisle's neck, ripping out his vocal cords and kicked him kangaroo style into the stone wall. Mr. Cullen lunged for the final kill when Emmett trapped him in a headlock, ripping his head off.

Edward Got up again leaving Bella with Esme as he threw the rest of Mr. Cullen's body into the hearth's flames. After he was dead everything just stopped for a monument. They just stared at the fire. Edward made his way to his father, helping his sit up. Edward then started to mechanically check and fix Carlisle as well as his resources allowed, while everyone stayed in shock a minute more. When Edward had finished doing what he could for Carlisle he sat there for a second looking into Carlisle eyes asking the question that needed to be asked. "Is it over dad? Forever?"

"Yes Edward. You're safe. We all are." Carlisle whispered voice scratchy and painful. Edward pounced onto his father, hugging him tightly. Carlisle hugged back, wincing as his wounds were pressed. Edward couldn't hold back the sobs that escaped his throat.  
"Shhhhhh...It's over son. I love you." Carlisle said. The whole family just looked at them with relief in their eyes. Happiness radiated through the room, thanks to Jasper.

Bella was the first to break the quite. "Let's go home." It was a long flight and Carlisle and Edward were never separated. Both of them had fallen asleep before the plane even took off. The family watched their son brother father husbands. Bella was worried something was wrong over than just the traumatic experience. (She had noticed that Edward breathing was off while he slept. It was almost like he was running extremely fast.)

You wont believe what's going to happen next!


End file.
